Memories
by Dreamerr63636
Summary: A new girl shows up in the Leaf Village. And guess what? She only remembers her name and age.  I suck at descriptions Dont hate me .  SasukexOC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello People! Its Caitt and Danii! This is one of the first fanfics we ever wrote together so we hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: If we owned Naruto, you'd best be prepared _

**C****h. 1**

She walked into the Hokage's office and stood in the center of the room. Her stature was laid-back and uncaring. Tsunade looked at her. She had a feeling this girl would be a pain at one point or another. With a sigh she asked the usual questions that were part of the protocol when someone is found near the village.

"Name?"

"Yuki Makoto."

"Age?"

"16."

"And …it says you're a Chunin. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What village are you from?"

"I think this one …" Yuki reached into her bag and pulled out a Leaf headband and presented it to her.

"Yes, you are from this village. Master Jiraiya found you by a near by lake with wounds on your arm. Apparently, you are suffering from temporary memory loss. You shall be treated in the hospital for the time being until you get your memory back. Is there anything that you remember?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Okay then." Sakura entered the room cautiously, still confused why she was summoned on her break day that Tsunade granted her. "Sakura, this is Yuki. Yuki, Sakura."

Lady Tsunade got up and whispered something to Sakura. Sakura's face twisted into a slight pout. She sighed and consented to whatever the Hokage had just told her. "Sakura will be taking care of you.", the Hokage said blatantly and then returned to her papers.

Sakura gestured for Yuki to follow her. She led her two doors down from the Hokage's office. It was a small room with a bed near the wall and there was a closet that looked more like a hole in the wall. There was a small bathroom in the room that was painted a odd shade of blue. The walls of the room were a ghostly white that gave the room a less homey feeling (like it existed in the first place, but still). The only bright side to the room was its great view of the village. The room reminded Yuki of an asylum. She didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. This room is not quite done yet. But, you'll be staying here just for tonight, so you don't have to deal with it for long. You'll be taken to the hospital in the morning, which is where you'll stay until-"

"I get my memory back …How long will that be?"

Sakura walked over to the bed and pulled down the sheets. "I can't say. But it's best you get some rest. I'll bandage your arms and then I'll be on my way."

Yuki simply nodded and muttered a "Thanks"

After she was done, she was on her way. "If there's an emergency, the Hokage's office is two doors down. She's usually there late nowadays.", and she left.

Yuki went into the miniature bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She inspected her reflection, maybe hoping for a change in the way she looked. There was none. Her dark brown eyes starred back at her, portraying no emotion. She sighed and ran her fingers through her brown hair. She braided her hair, which fell just above her waist. She brushed her side swept bangs out of her face and contemplated what to do first. She glanced over at the bed where she had placed her bag. She hopped on the bed and went through it.

There were kunais, a few paper bombs, two different outfits, and a glass heart necklace. She held the glass heart in her hand. "Why do I have this?" she wondered out loud. Shrugging she put it on. It was hers wasn't it? She placed everything back into the bag and laid down on the bed. The clock on the table next to her bed read 7:00. She yawned loudly and tried to remember what happened to her. It sucked not remembering anything.

Nothing came to her mind and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**-END-**

_A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter of one of our very first fanfics. I know, I know. Its short. BUT I will have the next chapter posted in a week or so and I will try to make it longer. Sooooo ...yeah ..That's it for now! With love, Caitt and Danii_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As promised chapter 2! This is wayyy longer than the first since we combined two chapters from our little notebook we wrote it in. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: We no own naruto.**

**Ch. 2**

Yuki woke up screaming. No, it was not from a nightmare, but from a …giant white dog sitting on her and licking her face.

"There you are!", a voice called from the door. Yuki would have attempted to see who it was, but if she opened her eyes, she would risk getting dog spit in them. She felt the licking stop and the pressure of the dog off her stomach. She figured it was safe to see who had saved her from the giant dog and opened her soft brown eyes.

"I am so sorry! T-This is Akamaru. I have NO idea why he came into here. I guess he got bored of listening to Lady Tsunade brief me on my mission. But that's beside the point. I'm Kiba", the boy said with a little hint of a nervous laugh.

Yuki shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's fine …It's fine. Well my name's Yuki." She walked into the bathroom to clean the dog slobber off her face. This was turning to a strange day. As she walked out, Kiba began to giggle. She stopped walking and stared at him, confused. "W-What?"

"Nothing. It's just …the way you screamed!" At this point he began to laugh more. "You sounded like you were getting murdered!" Then he burst into a full out laugh.

Well, if there are two things Yuki doesn't like it's a huge dog who enters her room randomly and people laughing at her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare, "Yeah, well, sorry I'm not used to wake up with a giant dog the size of a man who is ...seven feet tall on top of me." Yuki sat down and looked away from him. Secretly, she hoped he'd say something. She was enjoying the conversation.

"Okay …we better leave. Say bye Akamaru!" Kiba patted the dog and smile and toothy grin. And then, Akamaru charged over to Yuki slamming her off the bed and onto the floor and started licking her. Yuki, of course, screamed.

Kiba ran over laughing. He pulled the dog off her and helped her up. "Listen …I'm sorry …again …" he began to laugh. She glared. "Come on!" Kiba teased, "It was funny!"

"Hilarious …", she said sarcastically, "Now leave." She smiled and shoved him out of the room before he could say anything. The dog sat on the floor and looked confused. "You too. Go." The dog walked out with its head down, whimpering. Yuki felt bad and patted its head before closing the door.

Yuki fixed her braid and glanced out the window. It was a sunny day, perfect day to get out of this place. She pulled out a dark purple tank top and black pants and threw it on quickly. She slipped on her headband, hoping to blend in. She grabbed her things and then-

"Oh, look you're ready! Well it's time I took you to the hospital." It was Sakura.

"O-Okay."

Sakura said nothing the entire time. Yuki decided to listen to what everyone else was saying. They were whispering about the Akatsuki, whoever the hell that was, and …Sasuke. When Sakura heard the name, her face scrunched up and then returned to its poker face. The hospital was nothing special. It looked like one from the inside and out.

She was lead to room #13. Irony. The room was at the end of the hallway, but the room had a great view, same as the last. The hospital felt homier. "Well, you'll be staying here. Tsunade will check on you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Sakura nodded and walked out. Yuki waited for a few minutes and then walked out of the room. "And where are you going?", one of the nurses asked.

"Out.", and with that Yuki ran out. The nurse just looked confused, then shrugged and walked into room #13 to clean up the place.

Yuki began by trying to find food. She saw a cute little tea shop. She walked in and ordered some water and sweet bean buns. As she was enjoying being alone, a man with white hair entered and sat across from her. "Yuki, correct?"

"Ummm …yeah. Do I know you?"

"Well I don't suppose you do, since you were passed out when I found you. I'm Jiraiya."

"Oh, yeah. Lady Hokage told me." Her food was brought out and she chugged the water and took a bite of the bun. Jiraiya seemed to be analyzing her. She swallowed. This was beyond awkward. "So, um, what is the Akatsuki? People are talking about it a lot."

"Well they're a secret organization that captures tailed beast. That about sums it up."

Yuki laughed. "Not so secret if everyone knows right?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Yeah, but anyway, what are tailed beast?" Yuki asked.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, tailed beasts are strong and impossible to control. The only way we are able to control them is by sealing them in people. It doesn't affect the person that much."

"Why can't you just kill them?"

"They're almost invincible …You really don't remember anything."

"I kinda lost my memory if you remember. And that's unfair."

"What is?"

"Sealing those monsters in people."

"Why's that?"

Yuki thought about it. She collected her thoughts and answered. "Well, don't you think they should have a choice? I mean, its unfair for people to suffer with the burden that they have a monster in them and not want it there. I don't know."

She collected her things and payed. "How many are there?"

"There's nine. But, we'll save the history lesson for later."

Yuki nodded and left.

XxX

Yuki wandered the village a bit before winding up in the training field. She was lost. She found someone to ask directions from. A raven-haired boy was sitting on one of the posts. "Hey! I need to ask you something."  
>No response.<p>

Yuki pouted. "Yo! Cock-a-too. Turn around."

No response.

Yuki growled. "Chicken-ass head. Turn around!"

The boy turned around and glared. "What?"

Yuki glared back. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

"SasGAY?"

"Sasuke!"

"I like Sasgay. Besides, its close enough." She smiled.

"And who are you?"

"Yuki!"

There was a silence. Yuki tilted her head and pouted. "I don't like you."

"You don't know me."

"I know you're name is Sasgay and your hair looks like a chicken's ass and that your full of yourself. That's enough."

Yuki-1

Sasuke-0

"You're an Uchiha right?"

"Yeah, how'd you—"

"All Uchiha's are smug and annoying." Yuki pondered this. How did she know that? Oh well, it was a good diss. All that mattered.

"How?"

"You think you're better than everyone. And at the moment you are wondering why I am in awe of your nonexistent awesomeness."

Sasuke was dumbstruck. How did she know that?

Yuki-3

Sasuke-0

Sasuke went to punch her, but she doged. Then, unfortunately, Sasuke was able to pin her against a tree. He glared at her. "I'm going to change your mind."

"Try to"

Yuki-4

Sasuke-1

He smirked and left. "Damn Uchiha," she mumbled

She walked away from the training grounds and back into town.

She walked into Ichiraku Ramen to she a spiky blonde-headed kid.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Naruto."

"Yuki …"

"Nice to meet you Yuki-Chan!"

They hung out for a bit, talking about life in general. They laughed. It felt nice.

After walking a bit, she found herself on the floor and a familiar dog on top of her. And then followed a familiar voice, "AKAMARU! Leave her alone!"

"Control your mutt," she muttered.

"Sorry."

She sighed and wiped dog saliva off her face. "It's fine …"

Kiba walked up to her. "Umm, hey Yuki?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes for a second."

"Ooookay …."

She did and felt something press against her check. She opened her eyes and Kiba pulled away and looked at the floor. "S-sorry," and he ran off with his dog.

"What a weird day …"

People were talking about Sasgay. "Did you hear he came back to the village today?"

"Yeah, but why did he come back now?"

"But he left again. AS if leaving once isn't enough."

"Damn Uchiha," she muttered.

She walked staring at the floor for while. Then she stopped and touched he cheek and blushed.

"Definitely a weird day …"

**-End-**

_A/N: And there you have it. Seems Kiba works fast ;) Okay, so I don't know if I'll have another one up next week. So many birthdays and I have Regents. Yayyyy xP yeahh no. Okay ...So I'll try to have it up next week. Rate and Review. Your opinions matter! (I sound like a commercial.) Kays TTFN!: Caitt and Danii_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello People! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy! xP My apologies. But here is the third chapter. Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

**Ch.3**

After a little more than a month, Tsunade agreed to send Yuki on her first mission. The goal: Get a very VERY expensive vase to a leader of a small nation outside of the Leaf.

"Naruto-kun! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. God, how fast do you think I can run with this giant box on my back!"

"You're just slow", Yuki giggled.

Yuki stepped on a tree branch to wait for Naruto. But, he collided with her causing both to fall.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, nervously. If her leg was broken the mission would be over, and Tsunade will kill him. This client was very important and they couldn't afford not to make the deadline.

Yuki nodded, " I'm fine. Make sure the goods are okay. I mean, if that vase broke, we're dead."

Naruto checked and saw that the vase was fine, thank god. He, then, helped Yuki to a nearby tree. Yuki tried to bend her leg but a pain shot up her entire body when she did. "Damn it …"

"I'm sorry! Oh my god, is it broken? I'm sorry!" Naruto panicked and thought about his young life and how it was to end soon. Yuki was thinking the same thing. She began to stand up and move her leg around, despite the pain. "Don't worry. I don't think it's broken. WE WILL LIVE!", she shouted triumphantly.

She heard a rustle in the trees, and both her and Naruto looked over. She scowled. She did NOT want another interruption. They had one more day to get this to the client and a one and a half days travel. They didn't have time. And who else to appear to make matters worse other than an Uchiha. He landed flawlessly in front of her and glared. Hence, the glaring battle began.

Guessing from the aura of hate radiating from the two, Naruto figured that these two had met. "Guessing you two met …", he said coolly.

"Yup …worst thing that has happened to me …that I remember," she said, keeping her glare.

-10 minutes of glaring later-

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES !" She shouted and covered her eyes.

"I won. But why do your eyes burn?"

"Staring at you too long causes my brain to start burning my eyes so I stop staring at such atrocity" she said, smiling.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Looks like you've been owned, Uchiha."

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto shrugged and decided to take a nap and let the two argue. He figured if he tried to take the raven-haired boy back to the Leaf now, he'd be wasting time and be pummeled to a pulp by both of them for getting involved.

XxX

After a thirty-minute power nap, Naruto woke up to see the two still arguing. "Yuki, the mission! We should really start going …."

"What mission," the Uchiha asked.

"NO! Don't tell him! He will stalk me, like he did here! Although he could just follow us …WE NEED DECOYS!"

"I didn't stalk you nor will I ever!"

"Yuki …Mission …." Naruto said annoyed.

"Ahh …yeah. Sorry Naruto-kun!" Yuki ran after the blonde-headed ninja.

XxX

The mission went over fine and the two ninjas survived. Yuki's leg was thankfully not broken and somehow they managed to get the vase to the client.

In celebration for their amazing feat, the two went and got Ramen for lunch. The hung out and conversed. After that, Yuki went to the training field, where she saw Kiba and his bear-sized dog. She hadn't seen the pair since the kiss. She missed the boy's loudness.

Akumaru charged at her, like he usually did. Yuki gracefully dodged the dog, and smiled. "Great dodge," Kiba commented.

"Thanks!"

"What brings you here?"

"I had nothing else to do. I've been coming here a lot when I'm bored."

"Oh …"

It was silent for a while. Yuki decided now or never. Time to be awkward.

"So …ummm …why did you kiss me?"

"Oh! Um …as an …APOLOGY! Yeah …for Akumaru always attacking you!" Kiba laughed nervously.

"That's some apology then …"

"Umm …yeahh …well …"

Initiate awkward silence.

"I gotta-" Kiba quickly pulled Yuki into a kiss.

"S-sorry." He said, stepping back and then running.

This time Yuki was blushing violently. "And why are you blushing," the Uchiha asked.

She glared, the blush slowly fading. "Why do you always creep me!"

" You just so happen to be in the same place as I need to be."

"You are stalking me."

"Who made you blush?" Yuki made note of the rapid change in the subject.

"It doesn't matter."

"Naruto?"

"No."

"Shikamaru?"

"No."

"Gaara?"

"No."

"Neji?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"No"

"Lee?"

"Who! I don't know anyone you just said, besides Naruto."

"Oh …"

Silence seemed to be a popular part in Yuki's conversations lately. _Am I that awkward?_, she thought.

"Kiba?"

"ARGGGHHH !" She spun on her heels and stormed off.

XxX

To add to the problems of the day, it began to pour on her way home. She went into her room dripping went. Thankfully, Tsunade found her an apartment near the hospital, since Tsunade thought she was okay to leave. But, she wanted her close in case something happened. She dried herself off and collapsed on the bed. When she opened her eyes, the Uchiha was chilling on her open window sill. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME!" she asked.

"Because, I want to know who you like."

"How did you-"

"I followed you."

"ARGHH! Why are you so creepy?"

She crossed her arms and glared at the door. She didn't want to look at him.

"What?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. –"

The Uchiha kissed her on the cheek and she turned bright red, but not the same shade as she was before. She kicked him and he pondered what else he could do to get that shade. She went to punch him. He grabbed her fist and pinned her against the wall and kissed her. She was in shock and didn't move. She tried slapping him but he didn't do anything. She kicked him and he pulled away and laughed. "Who kissed you?"

"No one …But why did you –"

"I wanted to see what made you blush like that."

"Well you're not doing that again and I'm not telling." She pouted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yuki, can I come in?", Sakura called.

"Yeah!" and when she turned back Sasuke was gone.

"I brought you some food! My mom wanted me to bring this over to you."

"Thanks!" Yuki smiled.

"Why is the window open? It's pouring outside!"

"Oh …I'll close it." _Great, she thinks I'm crazy!_, she though and growled slightly.

Sakura smiled. "Well I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, by the way, Thanks for covering that mission for me!"

"No problem!" Yuki smiled.

With that Sakura left. Yuki at what food Sakura had given her.

This was a long day.

**-End-**

_A/N: So that's it. Sasuke gets a new play thing and Yuki and Kiba ...Well, this is me and Danii's 8th grade writing. LOL ^^" Rate, Reveiw. I'll have the chapter 4 up in a week or two ! I promise !_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello People! As promised, the fourth chapter of Memories! I want to thank everyone who favorited, commented, and the like. I thought no one liked it ^ ^"" I'm just happy this is going so well. Anyway thanks again!_

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. I only own Yuki.

**Ch. 4**

When she woke up, she found a single red rose next to her bed. This was becoming a normal occurrence for her. She's been finding a single red rose next to her bed for the past week by the window.

Yuki was slowly developing a routine. Lunch with Naruto every other day, train everyday, and check in with Tsunade once a week. Today happened to be the day to go get lunch with Naruto.

After lunch, she walked to the training field as she usually did. Tsunade told her to take a break every so often, but Yuki didn't bother. She knew that one day she'd just pass out from exhaustion, which usually happened on the weekend. She threw a few kunais at the posts and pondered something. "I haven't seen Sasuke in a while …It's kinda …boring", she mumbled.

"I knew you missed me," a voice said nonchalantly behind her. Just by the tone she knew it was that Uchiha.

"Pshh …no I didn't." Yuki put on a strong pouting face and tried to push the blush away.

"Come on admit it. Besides I missed my little play thing." Sasuke smirked sadistically. Yuki did not like the term he just used.

"One, I didn't miss you. Two, I'm not your 'play thing'."

"But you called me by my name …Not Sasgay."

"DAMN IT!"

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I'll be back soon." He left in what seemed perfect timing since Kiba started to make his way over to the training field. Yuki gathered her things and began to head home. She'd been avoiding Kiba for the past week. She didn't know why. Maybe she was avoiding the inevitable.

"Yuki …can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Shoot."

"Ummm …Well …."

Yuki waited, impatiently. Yuki wasn't the one to hear people stutter and mumble over words. She held her tongue and tried to be nice. She wanted to go somewhere where the Uchiha couldn't find her. God only knows what he was planning for his "play thing".

"Listen …I, uh, I really like you!" Kiba blurted out. He looked at her hopefully for a few seconds and then looked at the floor. Yuki stood speechless. Was this what she was avoiding? She knew it was, he probably knew it was. Well, best to end things.

"Oh …okay …Well …ummm ….I'm in a rush …so bye!"

LOL JK. As impatient as she was, she did not have it in her to reject him like that. Forgetting about Sasuke and her plan to hide, she ran home.

She locked her door and closed the curtains and changed into gray sweat pants and a purple shirt. Best to be comfortable when you're flipping out. She toyed with her braid, and then decided to unbraid it. She threw herself on her bed.

Next, the windows flew open and Sasuke was sitting on the edge of her bed. She hated his super ninja-ness. She sat up and sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?" she decided to play dumb.

He stared at her and felt her forehead. "Are you coming down with something?"

"No, no …Just Kiba." Instantly she regretted what she said. She watched as his face scrunched in annoyance.

"What did he do?"

She sighed and whispered, "He said he liked me."

Sasuke growled slightly. "Do you like him?"

"No."

"Good, you're mine and I'm not sharing."

Yuki glared. "Since when was this established!"

"Since now."

She threw herself back onto the bed and covered her face with her arm. Boys are hopeless.

"So, who do you like?"

"No one."

"But you like me."

"No I don't."

"You know you do. Every girl does."

She slapped as hard as she could. "Well I'm not every girl! I do not like you! I hate you!"

He shook his head. "You'll learn to like me." He kissed her and left.

She wiped her check and hissed. "God damn Uchiha", she thought. As usual, he left just in time before some one came to see her. "Yuki?" Sakura called.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said, opening the door.

"Kiba's in the hospital. He asked for you before he passed out."

Yuki instantly took off for the hospital. He was lying perfectly still and was covered in bandages. She glanced at the nurse who was checking his pulse.

"What happened?"

"A coupled of rouge ninjas attacked him. At least, that's what he said before he passed out."

Yuki looked at Sakura. "He'll be fine," she said, with a warm smile. She looked at Kiba, who was sleeping peacefully. Yuki nodded numbly and sat in the chair near the bed. She hated herself right now. Sakura sighed and left and so did the nurse.

She began to think. Maybe if I stayed I could've fought with him. Maybe if I just said how I felt, he would've just went home.

Yuki rested her head on the bed and sighed. She wanted to sleep and never wake up.

Cause when she did, she'd have to tell Kiba she didn't feel the same way. Not the way you want to talk to a person after they almost die.

"Why can't life be easy?" she mumbled and fell asleep.

**-End-**

_A/N: Awwh poor Yuki and her love problems! And Sasuke being obnoxious as usual. _

_Okay I know that was short. I'm sorry! The Chapters are going to get longer! The next chapter will be a lot longer! Thanks again! Rate & Review &Etc. please! TTFN Caitt and Danii_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello! Since my busy month is over I should post things a bit faster! :D Yayy! Well ...For this one anyways. Some of the others where I'm just writing I have writers block xP Sorry!_

**Disclaimer:**Why am I bothering?

**Ch.5**

Yuki woke up to a blinding sun. She groaned slightly. "F….Light," she mumbled.

"Hey Yuki?" a voice asked.

"Yeah?" she said, drowsily. She placed her head back on the side of the bed.

"Do you like me?"

She sat up and sighed. She looked like a parent who was about to tell a child their pet died. "Well …ummm …I like you."

"But do you like me like I like you?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, we just met like a month ago. Maybe if I had more time to get to know you –"

"She's mine."

Yuki sighed aggregately. "No. No. I am not yours. I'm just missing a HUGE part of my life. I think I should sort that out before I have a relationship."

Kiba nodded, "Okay."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Yuki left and Sasuke followed her. He pulled her into an empty hospital room. "You're too nice."

"I meant it."

Sasuke laughed. "I bet you didn't." He kissed her and left through the usual window route.

She glanced at the clock. It was already 12:00. "I don't wanna do anything!" she whined. But, she had things to attend to. She went for ramen with Naruto as usual. Then she went shopping for some new clothes and a pack of kunais.

The day dragged into a silent night. Yuki sat by the river near the training fields and watched the fireflies fly around her. Then something happened.

_**Flashback**_

"Nii-san! Slow down!"

"You're too slow, Yuki-chan."

"Come on! Give me a break!"

9-year-old Yuki and her brother ran to the stream. "Okay we'll stop," her brother said.

"Senri, why are we –"

"Shhhhhhh…." A million fireflies lit up the area around them.

"They look like stars don't they?" Senri said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Yuki said with a laugh.

_**End**_

"Senri …?" Yuki whispered. "How could I forget my older brother!"

The brother she loved so much was just a blurry memory. She fell asleep on the river back, crying. Sasuke found her lying there. He placed his cloak over her and stayed there the rest of the night.

XxX

When she woke up she was in the Uchiha's arms. It looked like it was going to start pouring, so he took her back to her house.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" he said, ligtly kissing her forehead.

"I need to do stuff. "

"So you want me to leave?"

"Yes please," she said, attempting to be cute and adorable while shoving him out the door."

He left and she started to get ready and such.

Her memory started coming back to her. She had an older brother, a loving mother, and a distant, yet caring father. She only remembered a little about how they looked, but she didn't know much about her brother or father. Yet, she remembered her mother perfectly. She was tall with short black hair. She had beautiful brown eyes and was very fragile. Her name was Kira. Despite her sickly condition, she was always happy and took care of the family. She loved Yuki very much. She always wore a glass heart necklace that was passed down the family line. She gave it to Yuki before she died of her illness. When she died, her brother took care of her because her father was always on a mission or something.

Yuki took out her mother's necklace and decided she should wear it.

She was going to see Kiba, but didn't know what to say to him. Instead, she went for some breakfast. Luckily the storm clouds were just passing and it was turning out to be a nice day.

After breakfast, still not knowing what to say to Kiba, she went to the training field. Yuki kept punching the post. "I feel so special that you come to see me," she mumbled.

"You are special," Sasuke replied.

"Thanks."

Sasuke took Yuki's hand. "You train too hard." Her knuckles were horribly cut up and were bleeding. Sasuke began to bandage them.

"What does it matter to you?"

He finished bandaging them and kissed her hand. "I don't want my play thing getting scratched up."

"Just when I thought you were cute," she scoffed.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her.

"SASUKE-KUU~~~~~N 3" a high pitched voice called.

"Damn it, Karin," he growled.

"Who?"

"Who's this?" a red head girl said, spitefully.

"This is Yuki." He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "See you later."

"Kay," she replied with a shrug.

Karin glared. "Sasuke, you don't like this girl do you?"

"I do. I thought I told you to wait back at camp."

"I did. But –"

"I don't care why."

"What's you relationship with her?"

"The one where he flirts and I don't give a fuck," Yuki replied, harshly.

"What?"

Yuki felt like torturing this little red-head. "Yup! He has kissed me a few times, too."

"Is this true," she said, looking at Sasuke for him to deny it.

"Yes."

Karin fainted and Yuki laughed. "Sorry for torturing your fangirl. I know that's your job."

"Don't worry."

"See ya."

He kissed her, grabbed Karin and left.

Lesson Learned Today: Fangirls are annoying bitches that should die (especially Sasuke fangirls (sassy bitches))

Yuki left the training area and headed towards one of the tea shops in town.

XxX

At around 1:00 A.M, Yuki was awakened by a loud crash. It was Karin.

"You! Stay away from Sasuke! He's mine!"

"He comes to me. I just pay no mind to him anymore."

"Sasuke would never –"

"Just get over it."

Yuki fell asleep listening to a fangirl drowning on and on.

**-End-**

_A/N: Yayy! Hope you guys liked it! :D Next Chapter Coming Soon! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hey People! Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! :( But today I'll have TWO chapters up. This is the first one :D Well ...Here's Chapter 6! (Which is really short. ^^' Next chapter will be longer promise!)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Only own Yuki :)_

When she woke up, Karin was gone and she walked to Kiba's house. She had to try to get this behind them. She just needed to tell him how she felt.

She knocked on the door and Kiba answered.

"Hey Yuki …Come in."

"Ummm …No I just needed to talk to you ...about what happened …the other day."

It was silent for a while. She figured he was waiting for her to talk.

"Well …Listen …I, uh, really like you …as a friend! But, not the way you like me. I just don't think I know you well enough to move on from this."

"Oh …"

"We can still –"

"Don't say friends. Besides, it seems you know Sasuke pretty well. It doesn't even matter, All the girls love him. If you look at me and him, it will always be him."

"Kiba, it's not –"

He slammed the door shut, but Yuki couldn't stop yelling. She didn't even know why she kept going.

"I'm not choosing him over you! I don't even like him! He's the one who comes to me! I still want to be friends with you! Please open the door! "

Her begging didn't work and tears started forming in her eyes. She skipped lunch with Naruto. Yuki went back to her room and started crying. The first friend she made at the Leaf didn't want to see her anymore.

XxX ~ Kiba'a P.O.V.

Around 10:00, there was a knock at the door. It was Yuki. I did the polite thing, despite my urge to slam the door. I invited her in. She denied. "Kiba, we need to talk …about what you said the other day."

I didn't know how to respond to that. It was silent for a while. Then her voice pierced the silence. Then, she rejected me again. "Oh …" was all I could say. Did she think I was stupid? Did she have to tell me again? I understood that she didn't like me! Then she had the nerve to say she wanted to stay friends. That's when I exploded. I have no idea what I said. The words just came out. I slammed the door. I didn't care, or so I tell myself. She didn't mean anything to me now. Why can't I accept that? Why am I still standing at the door listening to her?

Right now, it feels like denying I like Yuki is denying I'm alive. I'll wait a few days to see her. Maybe then I'll be fine.

**-End-**

_A/N: Well there it is. Poor Yuki and Kiba :( Its so sad. Next Chapter will be up in the next hour or so! YAYYY Double Chapter for you :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As promised, Chapter 7 :) Hope you like!_

**Disclaimer: **Only own Yuki.

**Ch.7**

Yuki started to calm herself down and went in the shower. After she came out, she sat on her bed depressed. She wished she could still be friends with Kiba, she wanted to yell at Akumaru for licking her, but, for some reason, she wished Sasuke could be there to make her feel better. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Hey Yuki!" Sakura yelled threw the door. Yuki walked to the door like a zombie and opened the door. "Hey …"

"I wanted to tell you that Kiba is out of the hospital."

"OH SHOOT! I forgot to ask him if he was feeling okay. UGGHHHH !" Yuki thought.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You okay? You seem really upset."

"Oh. It's nothing."

"You sure? You wanna talk about it?"

"I hate people who want to know all your problems," Yuki thought, "I just want to see Kiba …or Sasuke …Did I just -?"

"No it's okay. I have some stuff to do."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure!" Yuki shut the for behind her and opened her window hoping Sasuke would come in. It was dark out as she looked at the stars and felt a chill run down her back. Her mom always said that the stars were her friends. They will never abandon you. The wind was her family. They were there right beside her. She felt like she had neither right now.

She felt a cool breeze and Sasuke was sitting on her bed. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"NO!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I've been waiting for you all day!"

"Wow …Thought you didn't like me."

Yuki didn't answer and just held him tighter. He placed her on his lap. She began an all out rant on her day. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you and Kiba are screwed up," Sasuke apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Besides you only care because you now have no competition."

"That's not the only reason." He kissed her forehead, "And it does matter."

She smiled for the first time that day. She fell asleep in Sasuke's arms.

XxX

The awake Sasuke cradled Yuki in his arms. Then, Sakura ruined the wonderful moment.

"Hey Yuki! Want to go shop…ping?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura and left …through the window.

Yuki woke up slowly. "Hey Yuki, was Sasuke here?"

"Who?" Thank god for the morning forgetfulness that Yuki had.

"Never mind."

"Why are you here so early?"

"Oh well …Do you want to go shopping?"

"After lunch?"

"O-okay." Sakura left in shock mode

"Stupid fangirls," Yuki mumbled.

She quickly got dressed and met Naruto for lunch.

He was already waiting for her. "Hey Yki!"

"Hey!"

"Did you hear Kiba's out? Wanna see him after lunch?"

"Yeahh …and I can't. I have plans with Sakura."

"Okay! I'm going alone then!"

"Tell him I said hi …"

"Sure!"

They ate in peace and then they went their separate ways. Yuki met Sakura and shopped for about an hour. Then she went off to train. Sakura didn't mention anything about the other night and Yuki was trying to forget about it, didn't either.

It started to get dark and rain. Yuki didn't care and kept training.

Out of nowhere, Karin appeared in front of her with an angry face.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, stop seeing Sasuke!"

"Why?"

"Cause, he's mine!"

"He doesn't seem to be yours."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't know it yet!"

Yuki ignored her as she babbled on saying how Sasuke was hers. She continued to train while Karin talked to her.

"Why does he like you? Out of all people!"

"I don't know …Maybe because I'm not an annoying fangirl?"

Karin didn't know how to respond. "Well …just stay away!"

"Okay. Don't waste your breath cause I'm not listening to you!"

"Fine! I'll break you two up!"

Karin left and Yuki started to leave. No new memories came to her mind and she didn't fell like herself.

She felt light headed and wasn't able to make it to her room in time. She dropped her bag and fell to her knees. She found herself on the floor and fainted,

**-End-**

_A/N: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...Well Yuki's health will be brought up in the next chapter :) Kayy !_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey people! Here is chapter 8! So many crazy things have been going on! (LOL East coast earthquake and I didn't feel it!) So I've been lazy xP I'm sorry! I need to write so much and I've been having writer's block! Thank god I had this all written down right :D So next week I won't be posting anything. I'm using it to write and I'm going on VACA! :D Harry Potter World FTW! :D So excited! _

_Now I have a lot of ideas for other fanfics but I have no idea how to write it down! This is why I hate writers block. Now since I haven't been sleeping (which is not uncommon) so I'm also going to use it to write my ideas in the best possible form as I can. And school's starting which means using the time to write a lot! Am I the only one who writes in school to not pay attention? Anyway I'm sorry for this long note! Enjoy the chapter. (I used a lot of "!" O_o)_

**Disclaimer**: Yuki is mine!

**Ch.8**

When she woke up, she was in a hospital room. Her arm felt like it was on fire and she felt lightheaded and weak. The arm that was burning was wrapped in bandages. She had no idea what was wrong.

The Hokage walked in the room with Naruto and Kiba behind her.

"Great!," Yuki thought, "Kiba's here!"

"How are you feeling?" the Hokage asked.

"Okay …I think …What …happened to me?" Yuki managed to say. She felt like that came out like she drank too much alcohol.

"We came to ask the same thing!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in sync. They had all gone silent and Tsunade made the pair leave. "Where were you?"

"Training field." Yuki felt like talking was a pain and she felt like she wasn't making sense.

"We found you on the floor in the hallway by your apartment. You're arm appeared to be burned and we found traces of a poison used in battles."

"What type of poison?"

"Well in can be extremely dangerous in large doses. You received the minimum amount, thankfully. It makes your mind and body slower and makes it extremely difficult to think."

"What does that have to do with my arm?"

"Well, in some cases, the poison burns the area near the point of injection when mixed with certain herbs."

"Well I'm feeling a bit better. I mean I'm able to think a little more clearly."

"It's starting to wear off, but its still going to have an affect on your body for a while longer."

"So I have to stay here?"

"Well, we could take you back to your apartment and check on you every two to three hours."

"Sounds good."

XxX

Naruto carried her to her apartment and laid her in her bed and left.

She sat in her bed trying to figure out who could have done this to her. "KARIN!" She shouted sitting up, "She bumped into me on the training field and she must have injected me then! That sneaking little freak! She probably though that now I won't be able to see Sasuke!"

She flopped back down on her bed feeling like she ran forty miles.

Sasuke came in through the window and expected her to run into his arms.

"Sasuke, I can't move," she groaned.

Within seconds, she was in his arms. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Not really. You're stupid fangirl poisoned me and know I can't move. Now my arms burned."

Sasuke kissed her and sighed. "I'll deal with her later."

"Okay."

Kiba walked in, "Hey Yu ….ki."

Sasuke simply nodded with a slight death glare.

"Hey Kiba," Yuki said.

"What is he doing here?"

"I can't move."

"Oh yeah …"

Sasuke dropped her and was about to leave. "Ouch!" Yuki said loud enough to catch his attention.

"That didn't hurt."

"Yeah …Just wanted you to feel bad!"

XxX

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other day …"

"Don't worry …"

"I should've –"

"Don't worry. I just want to get my life together."

"O-okay."

"Hey, cheer up. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Okay."

Kiba hugged her. "See ya later. And when you can move I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Sure!" Yuki smiled and Kiba left.

XxX

It was the next day and she was able to move a lot more. She took a shower and hung around the village. She went back to her room and Sakura was at her door. "Hey Yuki! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay! I'll see you later!"

Yuki walked in and saw Sasuke sitting on her bed. "I see you can move now," he said smirking.

"Yup!" She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you do anything else but stalk me?"

"I'm here to see you. And I do. You're just a plus to my mission." He kissed her. "What are you doing later?"

"Going out for food with Kiba."

"Oh …" Sasuke inched away from her slightly and removed her arm from around her.

"What?"

"Oh …Just you'd rather go to dinner with him than me."

"It's just two friends going for dinner."

"I know that …but does he?"

"Yes …Maybe …I think."

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." He kissed her again and left.

After he left, there was a knock on the door. It was Kiba. "Hey you ready?"

XxX

They went into a small place and sat at a small table. "So, Yuki …How are you feeling?"

"Ummm ….I'm okay."

"Cool …"

It was silent for a while as they decided what to eat. Yuki didn't know what to say and Kiba wasn't talking either. It was weird since she still knew he liked her.

"So ….umm …We good now?"

"Yeah …but …you know."

"Don't worry. Maybe I'll fall for you."

"Really!" Kiba stood up and leaned across the table.

Yuki inched away a little and coughed. "Maybe …" They laughed and everything was back to normal, for the most part.

XxX

They spent two hours at the place. She walked home and opened the window. It was a cool, clear night. Yuki smiled. She turned around and headed over to her bag and pulled out a small book.

"Hey Yuki," Sasuke said, sitting on the windowsill.

"Hello," Yuki smiled and walked over to her bed and sat with him.

"How was dinner?"

"Good …Awkward, but good."

"I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Kiba gets to spend so much time with you whenever he wants. "

"Then come back to the village."

Sasuke laughed and held her. "Not yet. I can't just yet."

There silence for a bit. "I want to kidnap you."

"What?"

"Just for a few days, a week, or a month …"

"Okay …Again, what!"

"Okay, a week."

"WHY!"

"Because."

"Do I get a say?"

"Let me think …No."

"Fine whatever. Kiba'll come looking for me."

"Ughh …You're right. I'll think of something!"

"Whatever."

She laid down and Sasuke laid next to her. "Night you damn Uchiha."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good night." She feel asleep curled up next to Sasuke.

**-End-**

_A/N: And there you go! Hoped you all liked it! Sasuke is so out of character it's so funny! What do you guys think? Is Sasuke better like this instead of his I'm-Too-Cool-Cause-I'm-An-Uchiha attitude? Review, Rate, Etc!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: Hello all! I'm so sorry for the super late update! You know, school and all. I've been working on so much and I have so many ideas for other fanfictions and I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry and I really don't know when the next update will be. Between school and track I don't have much time. If you're really wondering why it's taking so long, go on my profile. It has a quick update on my life and why nothing is getting done. Again I'm sorry!_

**Disclamier: I own Yuki**

**Ch.9**

When she woke up, Sasuke was gone and she went into the shower. When she got out, she hung out in her room for a while, and then headed to lunch with Naruto.

"I'm heading out!" Yuki said.

"'Kay! See you tomorrow!"

Yuki smiled and walked out. The next thing she knew she was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder.

"What the hell!"

"I said I was going to kidnap you."

"Today?

"Kiba's on a mission and will be gone for about a week."

"How'd you …Never mind I don't want to know."

"Okay then." He set her down when they were far enough away from the village.

"Why don't you just come back to the village?"

"Not yet, Yuki", he said sternly. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

Yuki knew something was wrong. Sasuke was looking at her differently, not a bad different, just different. Something was going on and he wanted her with him. But, what was going on? She didn't ask.

"Come on. I would like you to meet someone."

She nodded and followed, making sure to put a foot or two between them.

"He isn't such a bad guy," she thought with a slight smile.

"You're slowly," Sasuke commented.

"Forget it! He's a jerk!" she thought.

Sasuke's pace slowed so he was standing next to her and held her hand.

She looked at him confused. "Sasuke-kun?"

He chuckled, "Yes?"

"What's so funny?"

"You called me Sasuke-kun."

"Oh …" Yuki thought about it. She had called him Sasuke-kun, hadn't she? "Anyway, are you feeling alright?"

He stopped letting go of her hand as he did so. " Yeah. Why?"

"You seem …a little out of it."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Okay."

And they kept walking.

XxX

Sasuke led her to a village with large towering buildings. He took her into the building in the center that watched over all the other ones, or so it appeared to. There was a group of men, Karin, and one other woman hanging around a table in the center of the lobby floor. They all seemed to be arguing silently.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said, more forcefully and leader-like than politely.

They all stopped and turned to face Sasuke and Yuki. Their eyes judged her, while Karin's glared. "Everyone, this is Yuki. She'll be staying with us for a while." Again, he said it like there was no other option. Yuki thought that maybe Sasuke was in charge. No, he couldn't the older looking men just smirked and rolled their eyes, proving that he had no control over them. They didn't seem to care about Yuki being a guest either.

"What! WHY!" Karin whined.

"Because I said so."

A man with orange hair and who was built like an ox was the first to approach her. "I'm Jugo." He looked at her quite plainly, as if she was a piece of furniture or something.

Another boy came forwarded, not to be upstaged by his friend. "Suigetsu," he said holding out his hand with a toothy grin. She shook his hand and looked at Sasuke. His shark teeth made her feel a bit uneasy. They went around introducing themselves. Then, they continued to bicker. Yuki faded away from them and sat on a couch.

Sasuke lead her into a small room where she would be staying. It reminded her of a smaller version of her apartment bedroom. She still had a great view from her window. "Hey Sasuke. What's up with the matching robes?"

"We're the Akatsuki."

"You're the Akatsuki?" She remembered talking to master Jiraiya about how dangerous they were. She shivered at the thought of sharing the same building with them.

"Yeah."

"Oh …"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"No! Just heard things about them. This is not at all what I expected."

"Oh …Okay."

Sasuke left to go to the meeting, closing the door behind him.

XxX

"YOU!" Karin barged into her room stomping her feet like a five year old.

"Karin!" Yuki said with false joy. "So great to see you! Is there something wrong?"

"YES! You should know!"

"Really? I should? Hrmmm …."

"You! Leave! Now!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Nah …I think I'm staying." Yuki layed on her bed and put her hands behind her head.

"UGH!" She stomped her feet.

Yuki looked at her. "Would the five year old like a lollipop?"

Karin got even madder. "Do you even like him!"

"I don't know …Maybe I do …Maybe I don't."

"You annoy me." Karin scowled.

Yuki smiled. "I know! You annoy me too!"

Karin stormed out and Yuki sat and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what was going on in the Leaf. She hoped everything was okay.

**-End-**

_A/n: And that's that. Nothing major, I know! I'm sorry! Don't hate me! Alice in wonderland update should hopefully be tomorrow or wednesday and Getting the Girl will come on Friday or Saturday. Very iffy stuff! And maybe a new Naruto fanfiction o: I don't know yet. We'll see! Rate ...Review. Usual stuff. _


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n:_**_ Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long! School and track are crazy! skjfdklsjahfl I'm so sorry! BLAME MY TRACK COACH AND MY TEACHERS! Anyways, I have so many other stories I will be posting today too! The other stories ...Well ...Serious writer's block. Sorry ^^"" Well this is championship season for XC. Very busy and my coach is going nuts! Hopefully, I will have some new chapters up since I'm writing in school a lot now too. Please be patient with the updates!_

**Disclaimer: I only own Yuki :D**

**~Ch.10~**

Yuki woke up at about one o'clock in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. She decided the only thing she could do was go out for a walk. As she walked, she thought about how she felt about Sasuke and Kiba. She liked Kiba but she didn't want to lose him. She liked Sasuke, too …kinda. She saw him as a jerk that took care of her and protected. Then there was the baby crush she had on Naruto. She signed loudly

_Flashback_

"Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Yuki!"

The two walked into the small ramen shop, smiling.

"So Yuki!"

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't remember …"

Naruto pouted and Yuki blushed slightly.

"WELL! I have something for you so I'm making today your birthday! Okay?"

Yuki nodded slightly. The blonde acted as her brother during her stay here. Both parentless, they made a good pair. Naruto wanted to make her feel as close to normal as he could. And making this her birthday was one way.

He passed her a small box, poorly wrapped. Inside it was a necklace. It was a black chocker with two longer chains attached. One had the kanji symbol for brave and the longer chain had a medium sized heart with a moon and star pattern. She smiled and hugged him. "I love it! Thanks so much!"

He smiled. "Good!"

They ate lunch and then Naruto walked her back to her apartment. Inside was a large banner that said happy birthday. Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Ten Ten stood smiling at her.

She looked at the grinning blonde. The sun shone on his face, making him glow. She drew in a breath. Oh Shit was all she could think.

_End Flashback_

XxX

"Yuki?", she woke up to see Sasuke leaning over her.

"Yeah, Sasuke?"

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"I don't know. I must have fallen asleep."

"Come on. Go get ready. Pain-sama needs to see you."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO! The Uchiha said sama!"

"Just hurry back," he growled.

"Okay." Yuki flashed a smile.

The two walked back together holding hands.

XxX

Pain was giving Yuki a speech on how she was not supposed to say anything about the Akatsuki when she returned to the Leaf. He threatened her and Sasuke glared at him each time. Yuki just laughed at the threats.

"I won't tell anyone. Relax. I have nothing to gain from telling the Leaf." She shrugged.

Pain allowed a smile to spread on his face. "Good." He stood up and walked out, patting her head when he walked passed. Something about getting your head patted by a criminal made her feel pretty bad-ass.

"You handled that well," Sasuke stated.

"Whatever!" Yuki stretched and walked out.

She headed back to her room to pick up a book from her bag. Then, she would see if Sasuke would hang out with her. As she entered her room, she noticed the door was open. When she looked in she saw it was demolished. "KARIN!"

XxX - 5 days later

"This is not fair!" Karin screamed and flopped on the bed.

"What isn't fair?"

"He's in love with you! He should be in love with ME!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Well then. Look at your valid reasoning."

"HE LIKES ME MORE!"

"Really?"

Karin nodded, triumphantly.

Yuki shook her head. "Whatever you say …"

"You don't think so?"

"Not at all."

Karin screamed and stomped out. Yuki rolled her eyes. For some reason, Karin had made a point of coming into her room everyday to tell her Sasuke was hers. Yuki just droned her out with little thoughts.

XxX

"SASUKE-KUN~~~" Karin cooed and hung over the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled. "Let go."

"Where are you going?

"To see Yuki."

"Don't you want to stay with me?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No."

"WHY!"

"Because you're annoying." He shoved her off and walked off.

He knocked on Yuki's door. She opened the door with a smile. "Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her softly. "Where are you off to?"

"Going for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Pain needs me." He mentally cursed him out. "I just wanted to say hi."

He turned and left. Yuki left and walked into the woods. She heard people running. She hid behind a tree and peeked out. There was a large dog, a boy dressed in orange, a brunette, and a blonde with a high ponytail She cursed under her breath. Why were they here! She tried to sneak away quietly, but Ino heard her.

"H-hey guys!" She said as calmly as she could.

"Yuki?"

Yuki laughed nervously as they played twenty questions. Not a fun game when the Akatsuki hideout is about an hour walk away. "Well! I have to go!"

Naruto looked confused. "Where?"

"Places!"

Kiba grabbed her. "We're staying at a hotel. You should come with us."

"Ummm …okay?"

Yuki walked with Ino and the boys behind. She missed the serious glances the two exchanged.

**-End-**

_**A/n:**Eh. Not the best. I'm so sorry! Again xP I'm trying to update as fast as I can. _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:**_ Hey people! Well ...I'm trying to update as much as I can. But I have so many ideas I'm trying to get down (3 books! WHATEVEN) and some other fanficitons (including a Hunger Games one :D) Speaking of Hunger Games ...Did anyone see the trailer! How fabulous was it! Anyways! Here's Chapter 11! Hopefully Ch.12 this weekend! (NO TRACK MEET! YES!)_

**Ch.11**

3:00 A.M.

Yuki slipped out of bed and out the door. Kiba followed behind her. She headed into the forest and ran into Sasuke. They both shouted each other's names at the same time. Sasuke sighed in relief. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was –"

"Yuki?"

"Kiba!"

"Why are you with him?"

"Long story."

"Well, he –"

"She's mine." Sasuke slipped his arm around her waist. "I simply took her."

"No, she's mine." Kiba growled."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I'M NOBODY'S!"

A silence fell on the group of fuming teens. The two boys glared at each other. Then Sasuke smirked at Yuki and said sweetly, "But, you are mine and you know it."

Yuki groaned in frustration. These two boys couldn't be acting immaturely. She shook her head and leaned against a nearby tree. The two boys looked at each other then at her. "Who do you like more?" they said together.

She tried to disappear into the tree. She thought she did, but their eyes were still directly on her. She cursed under her breath. "I don't know!"

Jugo suddenly showed up next to her. "You okay?"

Yuki nodded.

"Sasuke, leave onee-chan alone."

"Onee-chan?"

"We've gotten close …He started calling me that after he tried to kill me and I was able to stop him." Yuki sighed.

Sasuke nodded.

Jugo grabbed Yuki and dragged her away. "Don't come back until you two are done arguing!" she called back.

Jugo brought her back to HQ. She could swear she could hear the two teens arguing. She really hoped it was just her imagination. Suigetsu sat on the couch, polishing his blade. Yuki sat down next to him and sighed. Finally …Silence.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karin asked.

Yuki sighed. "Somewhere arguing over me."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. Sasuke's the type of guy who fights for what he wants."

Karin twitched.

"Must you get her riled?" Jugo asked.

"Yes. Yes I do Jugo. For boredom has overcome me!"

Karin huffed and puffed. She began whining about how she didn't get why Sasuke liked her.

"They should fight over me!" Karin cried.

"There's nothing to fight over," Suigetsu said a little too loud. Yuki burst out laughing. Karin growled and stormed out. Yuki decided to investigate the HQ.

There were endless corridors and they seemed to be made into a maze in case anyone tried to break in. Yuki faced a dead end and looked at it. She sighed and turned and walked a bit and then faced another dead end. "Umm …."

XxX

"Why are you here?" Sasuke hissed.

"I'm here on a mission."

"Well, Yuki's staying with me."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"SASUKE!" He winced at the high-pitched squeal. He could never escape it. Ino had latched herself to him and he sighed. He brushed her off. She looked at him angrily. Sasuke growled, "She's staying with me."

He turned and left.

XxX

Sasuke told Pain about the Leaf ninja trying to find them. Pain just brushed it off. Sasuke then headed to Yuki's room. She wasn't there. He walked around the HQ trying to find her.

He found her curled up in a corner shaking. She looked at him and jumped onto him. This he didn't mind. "Sasuke!"

He held her. "What's up?"

"THIS PLACE IS SO CONFUSING!"

Sasuke laughed and took her to his room, which happened to be closer.

"What happened?"

"You're staying here."

"WHY!"

"Because .."

She pouted. "Whatever. I'm visiting!"

He kissed her and smiled. He couldn't tell her she couldn't now. She would be labeled an Akatsuki spy or something. He held her until she fell asleep. He then left her and shut the door behind him.

**-END-**

_A/n: This chapter wasn't that great. I'm so sorry! I promise! more things are coming soon! I know this is boring ...but it's needed! _**  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n:** YES! 7 am and Memories chapter 12 is up! Mission accomplished! (y) :D Hope you all like the story! I hope to having some more chapters up saturday and sunday. Hope you enjoy!_

**Ch. 12**_  
><em>

When Yuki woke up, she realized that she was in Kiba's arms.

"Kiba? Where am I?" she asked him, still half asleep.

"You're back at the Leaf."

"Huh?"

"At the Leaf. You're home."

He set her down and she stretched with a yawn. "How'd you find me?"

"Some girl brought you to me and I took you back."

"Which girl?"

"I don't remember her name …She had glasses …"

"Karin?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Of course …"

"Of course what?"

"Nothing …"

"Want to get something to eat?"

"No thanks …I'm going to go train."

"Okay. See you later!"

"Okay …"

Yuki walked over to the training field. She looked at the sky and noticed how late it was getting. She growled. Damn bitch sedated her! She sighed angrily and kept walking.

As she trained, she noticed a faint smell of smoke in the air. She noticed a burning yellow color in the opposite direction the sun was setting. The light started to get closer and closer. It was most definitely a wildfire. She didn't have any time to run because it was now only a few feet away from her. Yuki sprinted in the opposite direction. She tripped and fell on an uprooted tree. She curled up on the wet patch of grass and shut her eyes. She knew she was going to die, and prepared herself for the pain.

Yuki held her eyes shut refusing to open them. She figured she was in heaven or hell. She felt no pain, which she was thankful for. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the fire surrounded her. She felt water drip onto her forehead and looked up. She realized some form of water bubble surrounded her. Her hands were out and touching the sides of the bubble. She knew if she put them down for a second, she would die.

She then remembered how her brother had taught her how to do this technique. She was able to use water, like her brother. She smiled. She rose up and started walking. The bubble grew slightly and moved with her as she walked. She tried to find her way out. She had to focus so hard on keeping the bubble from popping since this was so new to her. She was afraid that any second the bubble would pop and that would be it.

"Now I know why Sasuke kidnapped me," she thought.

She knew Sasuke only wanted to look out for her, even if he was a jerk sometimes. She began to fell weak and the bubble started to quiver. She was terrified and started crying slightly. She focused on running out of the fire. All she really wanted to do was run into Sasuke's arms and stay there forever.

She just made it out of the fire when her bubble popped. She stood on the shore of the small river that ran along the village. Yuki started to run. She knew it was in the opposite direction of the Leaf, but that didn't matter. She wanted to find Sasuke and that's all she cared about in that moment. The Leaf was just another town.

XxX - Akatsuki HQ

"Pain-sama? Where's Yuki?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

He shrugged and walked away. Then, Sasuke had an idea. The only person who would take her was Kiba. He growled at the name. He ran off towards the Leaf, which he knew would be a terrible idea. Security would be tighter after the attack, but he needed to make sure Yuki was okay.

XxX

Yuki ran as fast as she could, and little did she know Sasuke was doing the same. There was a thick curtain of vines hanging off a tree and Yuki charged through it. Little did she know that Sasuke had done the same. The two collided and Yuki fell onto the floor. Sasuke knelt down at her side and held her. "Yuki, are you okay?"

"Yeah …" she mumbled.

Sasuke sighed. "Good." He kissed her forehead "Please, don't leave without telling me."

Yuki nodded. "Okay. But I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon."

Sasuke looked at her confused.

"Cause I ummm ….Want to stay here a little bit longer."

Sasuke stared at her in shock. "O-Okay …"

Sasuke helped her up and the two walked back to HQ, holding hands.

**-End-**

**_A/n:_**_ Yayyy! Mutual feelings! And what a good timing for this because my friend was just asked out by the guy she likes :D (Well yesterday she was) Congrats you two! Okay ...So rate, review, etc_**  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/n:**__Hello one and all! Here is Chapter 13 of Memories! :D YAY! Okay ...so ...Lots of updates today. Hope you like this chapter! xP_

**Ch.13**

Yuki woke up in Sasuke's arms. She sighed and smiled. "This is nice," she mumbled.

Sasuke smiled and kissed her forehead. "Morning to you too…"

Yuki smiled wider. She had big plans for Karin. And it would involve and nice wake up call.

XxX

Karin was fast asleep when Yuki slammed the door open. She kicked Karin off her bed and she fell on her face. "MORNING!" Yuki shouted.

Karin glared. "Hey! What was that for!"

Yuki sat on the bed and shrugged. "I don't know…Maybe for getting rid of me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act dumb! I know it was you!"

"Yeah? So what? We'd all be better off if you just died in the Leaf."

"Excuse me?" Yuki growled.

It was silent as the two girls glared at each other. Suigetsu walked in and yawned. He could feel the anger radiating from the two. He was surprised that nothing was on fire yet. "Karin, why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

"AM NOT!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Sure." He left snickering because Karin was busy yelling about how he should be blaming Yuki. Only an idiot would yell at Yuki. Sasuke would rip off their heads.

Yuki left the room feeling that phase one of her plot for revenge was well finished. Then she realized she had a question that Sasuke would not answer.

"Who started the fire?"

Karin glared. "None of your goddamn business!"

Yuki sighed, realizing that she was stupid to think that Karin would answer her.

XxX (Leaf)

Kiba and Naruto ran to the Hokage's office. "Lady Hokage!"

"What?" Lady Tsunade said, very annoyed. She was almost done with all the paperwork and this was going to set her back.

"Half the village is destroyed due to the wild fire."

Lady Tsunade sighed. She figured the damage would be less. This was going to cost her. She still had no idea what caused the fire, let alone how many were dead because of it. A lot of people were injured and they were still picking people out of the wreckage.

"You two go help look for survivors."

"Ok!"

"Oh …And get Sakura to come too. This way she can heal them."

"Alright …Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"I can't find Yuki …"

"Listen, I'm sure she's fine. She's a tough girl. Keep an eye out for her, but please focus on finding survivors. We can't have a search party right now for just one girl."

"Okay …"

The two boys left and Tsunade returned to her desk. She hated to sound so cold to Kiba, but she really couldn't afford that right now. She couldn't really say if the girl was okay. She just hoped that her gut instinct was right.

XxX

Yuki sat under a tree and stared blankly at the sky. Since she was stuck in the fire, she kept getting random flashes if memories. Each time she was left with a pounding headache that would pass in ten minutes. From what she remembered was that her brother was sent to war and never returned after. Everyone told her that he died, but she didn't believe them. But now, Yuki was wondering if he ever would come back. He would've been back by now.

She sighed and decided to head back inside because thinking about her past made her feel alone. She headed inside to find Sasuke sitting on the couch, sharpening his sword. She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah …"

Sasuke sighed, knowing she wouldn't tell him if something was wrong anyways.

**-End-**

_A/n: And there you have it! I just realized a lot of the chapters start with Yuki waking up O.o ...OH WELL! xP I needed to keep it this way because it would be too hard (I'm too lazy!) to change it xP DAMN YOU LAZINESS! ...So ...yeah ...Rate Review ...the usual _**  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n**: Hey! I'm back! :D Sorry it took so long :( I needed a bit of a break. It is all explained on my tumblr for this fanfiction account! I'll be posting what I'm working on ...Excuses for not posting ...etc. ( .com ). So! Here's the next chapter!_

_**Ch. 14**  
><em>

Yuki tiptoed out of her room, hoping not to wake anyone. It was four in the morning. It seemed everyone in the HQ was not a morning person. Last time she accidentally woke up Zetsu and he tried to eat her …Thank god people heard her scream and got him off her and back to sleep. She shivered slightly and snuck out.

She headed to wear she usually trained and saw Hidan doing his usual ritual She heard that he was "killed" by Shikamaru. Then, Zetsu came and unburied him and stitched him back together. She never really liked him, and he didn't like her. It was simply a mutual tolerance of each other. "Hello, Hidan-sama."

Hidan cast a glance in her direction. "Hey, bitch."

Yuki rolled her eyes and began to throw shuriken at a target she had engraved into a tree the day before.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to spar a bit?"

Yuki looked at him confused. "Uhhh …sure?"

Hidan wasted no time attacking her. He threw his scythe at her. She dodged and charged at him. He whipped his scythe and sliced open her cheek. He licked her blood off his weapon and made the Jashin symbol on the floor. He stabbed his left leg and Yuki collapsed and grabbed her bleeding leg. He stabbed his right and and she cringed. "Alright. I think that's enough."

Hidan laughed. "You are really dumb, aren't you?" He held his blade to his heart and smirked. Yuki knew she was dead. Hidan was about to stab himself when someone came up behind him. "Hidan …"

He turned around with a scowl. Hidan hated being interrupted before he killed someone, especially when he was this close. Sasuke glared at the silver-haired man. Hidan winced and stepped out of the circle. Something about Sasuke gave him the chills. He was worse than Itachi. Hidan walked away grumbling and cursing.

Sasuke looked at Yuki. She looked down. Sasuke sighed and kissed her bleeding cheek. "You should've waited for me."

"But—"

"Nothing can be done about it now." He picked her up and carried her to the HQ.

"Sasuke, I can walk."

He glared. "No, you can't. You can barely stand."

She pouted. There was a drawn out silence. She looked at Sasuke worriedly. She knew what he was thinking.

"Sasuke …Don't kill Hidan. I shouldn't have sparred with him."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

Yuki smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I won't put him through hell first."

Yuki shook her head.

Once they were back, he had Konan bandage Yuki up. Yuki pouted. She wasn't allowed to leave the bed for the rest of the day in case her wounds opened up. Karin strut in with the evilest smirk on her face. "Hey, Yuki."

Yuki groaned. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke went on a mission. And I've been put in charge of you."

"That has to be a joke."

"Nope!"

"Great …"

Yuki collapsed on the bed. She would not be able to survive the rest of the day with Karin. She'd much rather fight Hidan again. Yuki decided this was a good time is disobey the doctor's orders. She limped over to the shower and cleaned up a bit. She slipped on a pair of baggy sweatpants and a big black t-shirt and returned to her bed. Karin was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"So you're really going to stay here?"

"I have to."

"N-no you don't."

"Yes, I do! This is how I will win Sasuke's affection!"

Yuki rolled her eyes. This was not going to work out. She had to think of something clever and fast before she ripped out her hair. "Hey! Can you help me with something?"

"Ugh …Fine …"

"On the top shelf in my closet is a book. Can you get it?"

"Fine …" Karin headed over to the closet and Yuki followed behind her. Once Karin was in the closet trying to find the book, Yuki shoved her in and slammed the door. She grabbed the chair in the corner and slipped it under the handle. She nodded at her handy work. She also froze the door shut with he chakra just in case she got past the chair.

"Open this door!"

"Not feeling it …"

She headed out and sat against a tree. She sighed. Being outside was better than sitting in a little room with a screaming redhead. She slowly began to doze off and then fell asleep.

XxX

She woke up to find Sasuke sitting next to her. Yuki smiled. "Hey."

Sasuke smiled back. "Hey."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I-I think I love you, Sasuke …"

There was an awkward silence between them.

"That's better than saying you hat me …"

"I guess."

He kissed her and smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Yuki blushed. She knew that he loved her …Just hearing him say it made her feel all giddy inside.

**-End-**

_**A/n**: Yayyy! We finally get a confession! So yeahh ...Rate Review. Hope you enjoyed it!_**  
><strong>


End file.
